Despedida de soltera
by Meraki Black
Summary: OneShot: Ginny busca el regalo perfecto para la despedida de soltera de Hermione ¿Lo encontrará?


**DISCLAIMER:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **SUMMARY:** Ginny busca el regalo perfecto para la despedida de soltera de Hermione ¿Lo encontrará?

 **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

 **Capitulo único**

En un caluroso día de verano una hermosa pelirroja de unos 26 años de edad recorría el abaratado Callejón Diagon en busca del regalo adecuado para su mejor amiga. Esa noche se celebraba la despedida de soltera y no tenía idea de que obsequiarle.

— _¿Qué puede gustarle a Hermione?_ — Pensaba afuera de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin — _¡Claro! Hermione ama los libros_ — Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts a buscar el libro adecuado. Allí encontró el libro perfecto para su amiga. Como ya había terminado las compras en el callejón, pensó en ir refrescarse con una cerveza de mantequilla por lo que tomó la decisión de ir al Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando llegó vio que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la barra con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mano por lo que quiso acercarse.

—Hola Malfoy— saludó ella tomando asiento a su lado.

— Weasley— Respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sabes Malfoy, vengo de comprar el regalo de despedida de soltera de Hermione—dijo Ginny palmoteando la bolsa — Es algo Fuerte ¿Podrás soportarlo—

—Oye Weasley, soy Draco Malfoy — Ginny rodó los ojos — Soy capaz de soportar todo, Claro — Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Ginny giró la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los veía

—Bien, Mira— dijo mientras le acercaba la bolsa y la abría. — Es bastante atrevido— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa— En la bolsa había un libro dorado, con letras escarlata donde se leía " _Kamasutra: Todo lo que una bruja debe saber_ ".

—Oh tenías razón, bastante atrevido. — dijo con sarcasmo — ¿Sabes cuándo debiste darle eso? …En el siglo XV— Ginny cambió su semblante — Weasley, es su despedida de soltera, se supone que todas sus amigas estarán ahí bebiendo, necesitas llevarle algo de veras atrevido—

—¿Y qué crees que debería llevarle? —

—En el Londres Muggle— comentó mientras escribía una dirección en una servilleta— hay una tienda que se especializa en entretenimiento femenino, estos Muggles son bastante ingeniosos con sus aparatos, esta tienda — Le entregó la servilleta—se especializa en ehmm ¿Cómo decirlo? …Penes motorizados, Satisfacción garantizada, cosas así, muy útiles. — Completó levantando una ceja. Giinny sonrió — Ahora si me disculpas hay una hermosa rubia en aquella mesa que reclama mi presencia. — y sin más se levantó y se fue, dejando a una Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

Y así, Ginny fue a la tienda en el Londres Muggle y compró el regalo de Hermione.

Horas más tarde afuera del departamento de Hermione, estaba una muy sonriente pelirroja con un una un regalo en una caja envuelta en papel rojo, con un moño dorado.

— _Bien, aquí vamos_ — pensó mientras tocaba el timbre. Diez segundos más tarde Hermione abrió la puerta.

—¡Ginny! — saludó y la abrazó —Oh me alegra que hayas venido— Ginny se asombró al ver que la mayoría de mujeres que había allí tenían más de cincuenta años tomando té, probando bocadillos hablando de la infancia de Hermione y que había también niños. _Oh mierda._ Pensó Ginny. — Déjame presentarte— Y con esto Hermione arrastró a la pelirroja hasta donde había dos mujeres de unos setenta años — Ella es mi abuela Diane y mi Tía Lucy, Ellas organizaron la fiesta. — Ginny sonrió.

—Vaya… es diferente a lo que yo esperaba, pero es encantadora— en ese momento las señoras Diane y Lucy se percataron de que se acabaron los bocadillos y se fueron murmurando un "Gracias" y sonriendo, con lo que Hermione y Ginny quedaron solas. —Escucha Herms… creo que olvide algo por ahí —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta— así que ya debo… — No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque se le acercó una mujer muy parecida a Hermione, que inmediatamente reconoció como la señora Granger.

—Oh Ginny, estás preciosa— Saludó la mamá de Hermione. Cuando Ginny notó que la castaña se había ido.

—Hola Señora Granger, usted también se ve muy bien. Hace mucho no la veía. — Respondío Ginny con una sonrisa, en verdad la señora Granger le caía muy bien.

La señora Granger observó el regalo de Ginny y lo tomó, aunque ella no lo soltaba

—Dame tu obsequio— Cuando logró liberarlo de las manos de la pelirroja, se lo acercó al oído y lo sacudío. — ¿qué es? ¿dejame adivinar? — preguntó mirando a Ginny— ¿Es un Libro? —

—No— Respondió la pelirroja

—¿Un reproductor MP3? — volvió a preguntar.

—No—

—Vamos, dame una pista ¿De qué color es? — continuó curioseando la señora Granger.

—Negro— Respondió Ginny algo apenada, pero la señora Granger no lo notó.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que esperar a verlo— Ginny rió con amargura mientras la señora Granger depositaba el obsequio en la mesa de regalos.

La mujer partió hacia la cocina, por lo que la pelirroja decidió ir hasta la mesa para tomar su regalo y desaparecerlo o transfigurarlo. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a la mesa porque alguien la tomó de la muñeca.

—Ginny, Ella es mi prima Emily— presentó señalando a una rubia que sujetaba por la muñeca. Ginny sonrió feliz.

—Por fin alguien de nuestra edad— Comentó Ginny, tomando de la mano a Emily.

—Aguarda— Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Emily. — ¿Debo presentarte como la prima Emily o la hermana Emily? — cuestionó Hermione a lo que Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

—Aún no soy oficialmente una monja, solo hasta dentro de dos semanas, —Aclaró Emily — Y no quiero irritar al Señor, —señalando al techo — Así que dejémoslo en prima.

—Dios está viendo— Comentó Ginny sonriendo con pánico —Excelente — murmuró sarcástica, sonriendo con amargura.

Cuando Ginny logró deshacerse de Hermione para ir por el regalo, buscó su varita en su vestido, para transfigurar el obsequio, pero no la encontró. _¡Mierda_ _! Dejé mi varita en casa de Harry ¿Qué Hago? Piensa Ginevra piensa._ Se decía la pelirroja mentalmente hasta que un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Es hora de abrir los regalos— vociferaba la abuela de Hermione— Es hora de abrir los regalos— como respuesta se oyeron unos cuchicheos que pedían que abrieran los obsequios.

Ante esto Ginny tragó saliva, tomó la botella de vino que había en la encimera de la cocina, rellenó su copa hasta el tope y se dispuso a ver como Hermione abría los regalos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. No era muy buena en practicar la Legeremancia, y menos sin varita, pero tenía que intentarlo. Así que dejó la botella de nuevo en la encimera y fijó su mirada en Hermione y susurró _Leggerement_.

— _Hermione, Necesito que me veas ahora y leas mi mente_ — La castaña inmediatamente giró donde ella con lo que Ginny sonrío— _¡Oh por Merlín! Me escuchas—_

— _Sí, lamento que la fiesta esté aburrida, ¿Qué sucede?_ —

— _No-abras-mi-obsequio_ — decía mentalmente— _, ¿Ves lo que estoy haciendo? Estoy viendo el obsequio, después a ti, y estoy moviendo mi cabeza_ — Pensaba Ginny mientras hacía lo propio— _NO ¿Entiendes? —_

— _Entendí todo_ —sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione le susurró algo en el oído a la Señora Granger. Ginny se despreocupó porque Hermione abriera su obsequio y se fue a la encimera de nuevo por su botella de vino. Antes de llegar a la cocina alguien tocó su hombro se giró y vio a la señora Granger entregándole un tampón.

—Aquí tienes. Hermione dijo que estabas en tus días. — dijo la señora y se fue.

Asustada de que Hermione no entendió lo que quería decirle, decidió ir a la mesa de los regalos para tomar el suyo y esconderlo. Justo cuando tenía su regalo en las manos una voz a sus espaldas le dijo:

—¿Qué estas haciendo? — Preguntó la prima Emily

—Ahmm ehh yo… solo…—Titubeaba hasta que se le ocurrió—Reacomodaba los obsequios— _Eso es_ — Se veían muy pocos así que…—

—Descuida, Yo los acomodaré— decía Emily moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

—¡Genial! Hazlo— Sonrió la pelirroja — Vas a ser una gran monja— Emily sonrió y tomó asiento para ver a Hermione que abría una batidora.

—Oh muchas gracias, todos me han dado maravillosos regalos— comentaba Hermione mientras empacaba de nuevo la batidora.

Ginny aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para cambiar la tarjeta de su regalo con la de otro que se veía exactamente igual. Para por fin llegar a la cocina para tomar una copa repleta de vino, y observar como Hermione abría el resto de los regalos.

Mas tarde después de haber abierto un crucifijo hecho por su prima. Hermione tomó el regalo de su abuela —Que en realidad era el de Ginny—

—Y este es de… Veamos— Decía mientras miraba la tarjeta— De la abuela Diane— GInny tomó un gran trago. _¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba_. Pensó. La abuela Diane se puso de pie y dijo:

—Antes de que lo abras quiero decir unas palabras—Sonrió. (Para aclarar: La abuela Diana creía que le daba a su nieta adorada una antigua máquina de coser. — Querída— tomó la mano de Hermione— Este pequeño artefacto ha estado en nuestra familia durante generaciones, yo lo usé, tu bisabuela también usó— Ginny se tapaba la voca para evitar reír— Ahora. Tu madre no usó este mismo, pero sí uno muy parecido, por su puesto en ese entonces eran hechos de madera y creo que antes de eso, los hacían a mano — Ginny casi escupe su trago. —Cuando era niña, mi madre nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a utilizarlo, competíamos para ver quien terminaba más rápido— la Pelirroja se tomó toda la copa de un solo trago— Era tan emocionante que toda la familia nos juntaba para vernos— Ginny olvidó su copa y decidió tomar directo de la botella. — Y cuando era recién casada fue lo que me mantuvo ocupada todas esas largas noches cuando tu abuelo cuando estuvo en Francia. —Ginny finalizó la botella— Y hablando de tu abuelo, siempre que se lo pregunten lo negará, pero… él lo utilizaba de vez en cuando. —Ginny tuvo que ahogar una carcajada con su mano— Y lo disfrutaba, Ya ábrelo querida, que este obsequio te traiga tanta alegría como a mí. — Y finalizó su discurso tomando asiento.

Hermione abrió el regalo al verlo ahogó un grito de asombro e inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojo, pero no se atrevió a sacarlo de la caja.

—Ahh… amm..ehm— balbuceaba Hermione y miraba desencajada a su abuela— Ahm abuela… vaya—

—¿Pero por qué no lo sacas, querida? Te mostraré como usarlo— Apremió las demás mujeres también insistían, Hermione no sabía que hacer.

—Herms, no, no lo saques—interrumpió Ginny—, ese no es el regalo de tu abuela, es el mío, me asusté y cambié las tarjetas porque estaba avergonzada. —

—Pero ¿qué es? — cuestionó la tía Lucy, y se acercó a Hermione y sacó el regalo de la caja.

Mientras todas las mujeres miraban a Ginny que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, un silencio sepultural invadió la sala del departamento de Hermione, hasta que la Señora Granger lo rompió:

—Es como el que Miranda le dio a Charlotte en Sex and the City— dijo para soltar una carcajada.

—Oh me encanta ese programa— aportó la tía Lucy —Yo siempre lo veo—

—¿Por qué lo haces? Eres como Samantha— dijo la señora Granger.

—No, yo soy como Carrie, tú como Samantha— respondió la tía Lucy.

Todas las mujeres reían y comentaban del programa de tv. Haciendo que la noche se volviera algo incomoda. Unos momentos después la señora Granger le preguntó a Ginny:

—Oye querida ¿Dónde consigo uno de esos? —

—¡Mamá! — le regañó Hermione

Y así trascurrió la reunión. Hasta que en el Departamento solo quedaron la castaña y la pelirroja.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme— Comentó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta con Hermione que llevaba el obsequio de Ginny en las manos

—No puedo creer que me hayas dado esto— dijo Hermione levantando el regalo

—Lo hice como una broma, puedo devolverlo si quieres— respondió Ginny tratando de tomando el obsequio de las manos de Hermione.

—Oh no, no te preocupes, está bien— dijo la castaña forcejeando el obsequio —No tienes que ir hasta allá para hacerlo, yo voy a tirarlo—

—Bueno, si vas a tirarlo quizás deba guardarlo, por si me invitan a otra despedida de soltera, es un buen regalo. — dijo la pelirroja intentando tomar el regalo

—Sí es muy gracioso… Ahh pero sabes quién puede tirarlo, Ron— dijo la castaña quitándole el regalo las manos a Ginny. —Así que mejor lo guardo. —

—Oye me daría mucha pena que Ron se diera cuenta que lo compré para ti, sabes cómo es el… piensa que soy una niña… así que yo lo guard…—

—Ginny es mío— le cortó la castaña, alejando definitivamente el obsequio de la pelirroja. Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

FIN


End file.
